leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.75
|Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.75 & PVP.net v1.06.19 |Prev = V1.0.0.74 |Next = V1.0.0.79 }} New skins in the Store * * * * PVP.net v1.06.19 * New Leaver Buster additions: ** When players leave during Champion Select, they will not be allowed to rejoin the Matchmaking Queue for a period of time. The first time a player leaves, they will not be allowed to requeue for 3 minutes. The second time a player leaves, they will not be allowed to requeue for 10 minutes. This count will reset 8 hours after the last time a player left during Champion Select. ** Removed the "In champ select" message from buddy lists for friends who are in Normal games (to help with queue dodging). * The Play Game screen has a new look and feel. When a player presses "Play" they will see a new screen with the same options. Clicking on "Normal game" or "Arranged Team" will take the player to a "Choose Game Mode" screen which is where the map/game type are selected. * PVP.net should now support buddy lists up to 200 users more effectively. * Fixed the PVP.net rune list to allow for larger quantities of runes to be displayed. * Fixed a bug where the initial buddy presence was not correct upon login to PVP.net, causing some buddies to appear offline who were not. * Fixed a bug that would allow some players to view other player's Most Played Champions wins and losses. * Fixed a bug that was causing some security answers on new accounts to not work. * Fixed a bug that was causing some new accounts to not be able to log into the Community Site or PVP.net after registering (if you still cannot log in to the web site but your account works on PVP.net, please contact support@riotgames.com). * Fixed a bug in the PVP.net client that was causing the client to crash when chat was undocked. * Fixed a bug where online players were sometimes showing up in the “offline” section of the friends list. * Fixed a bug where PVP.net was not cleaning up game logs more than 5 days old. * Fixed a bug where sometimes players in the Arranged Team lobby would show as Level 0 with 0 wins. League of Legends v1.0.0.75 * : On next hit, Mordekaiser swings his mace with such force that it echoes out, striking up to three nearby targets, dealing his attack damage plus bonus damage. If the target is alone, the bonus damage is doubled. * : Morderkaiser unleashes a protective cloud of metal shards to surround an ally, increasing their armor and magic resistance, and dealing damage per second to enemies in the cloud. * : Mordekaiser deals damage to enemies in a cone in front of him. For each unit hit, Mordekaiser’s shield absorbs energy. * (Ultimate): Mordekaiser curses an enemy, stealing a percent of their life each second. If the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. During this time, Mordekaiser gains 25% of their ability power and attack damage. The soul gains a percentage of Mordekaiser’s adjusted stats. * (Innate): 20% of the damage dealt from abilities is converted into a temporary shield, absorbing incoming damage. * General ** Fixed a bug that allowed her to double stun. * Stats ** Base attack speed and attack speed per level increased by 25%. * ** Missile speed increased by 25%. ** Cooldown is now decreased by the amount of time the barrel is stopped for. ** Cooldown increased to from as a result of the above change. * ** It is now location targetable. ** Cleaned up the collision detection. ** Speed increased to from . ** Range increased by 50. * ** Missile speed increased by 25%. ** Range increased by 50. ** Cast radius slightly increased. ** Fixed a bug where casting out of range could sometimes make it cast to a lesser distance. ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 235 from 215. ** Mana per level increased to 35 from 30. * remade ** Jax's prowess with weapons and armor increase his fortitude as he gains equipment. ** Jax gains 5 health per point of attack damage received from items. ** Jax gains 3 health per point of ability power received from items. * ** Can now target allies. * remade ** Jax instantly charges his weapon with energy, causing him to deal damage to all enemies nearby on his next attack. ** As there is no longer a charge-up time, cooldown increased to from 1 second at all ranks. ** Changed mana cost to 35 at all ranks from . * : ** Channeling time reduced to from 3. ** Number of daggers thrown increased to 10 from 9. ** Added a new updated particle. ** Fixed a bug in which it would not immediately deal damage. * ** Updated the icon to be more reflective of the ability. * ** Fixed an issue that would cause it to not stun targets if you did not move as part of the skill. * ** Fixed a bug where Nidalee could use it while rooted. * ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 25% from 35%. ; * ** Fixed a bug in which it did not affect all allies. ; * ** Fixed a tooltip bug. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** *** Base damage reduced to from . *** Ability power ratio increased to from . *** No longer slows. ** *** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Now slows for 30% + 6% per stack from 20% + 10% per stack. * General ** Added new "team color" versions of the particle. * General ** Updated PVP.Net champion search tags. * Stats ** Base and attack speed per level increased by 10%, which also increases attack speed from items and . ** Base mana increased by 20. ** Base mana regen and mana regen per level increased by 20%. * ** Mana cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced by 2 at all ranks. * ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from 50% at all ranks. Allies gain half of this bonus at all ranks. ** Duration modified to 10 seconds at all levels from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 32 seconds at all ranks. * ** Now has new particles for both Warwick and his victims. * ** Bonus damage per hit increased to from . ** Number of hits decreased to 5 from 6. ** Cooldown decreased to from 100 at all ranks. ** Mana cost decreased to from 150 at all ranks. ** Suppression duration decreased to from . Items * ** It no longer causes reduced healing on hit, but the damage over time effect can now hit minions. ** It now has an active ability: for the next 10 seconds, your hits cause 50% reduced healing and regeneration for 7 seconds against champions; 60 sec cooldown. * ** Reduced the amount of ability power per stack to 9 from 10. * : ** Slow reduced to 30% from 40%. ** Fixed a bug in which was slowing for too much on the initial hit. * ** Spellcast effect reduced to 80% of base damage from 100%. * : ** Slow reduced to 35% from 50%. ** Spellcast effect reduced to 130% of base damage from 150%. Summoner Spells * ** Cooldown increased to 240 from 210. General * ** Now debuffs his target with -50% attack damage rather than 60% attack speed. * : ** Damage per second reduced by 5 at all levels ** Movement speed debuff reduced by 5% at every level past 5. * The in-game experience curve was normalized. * Champion kill experience system reworked. Experience rewards are now calculated on a per-champion basis, with the rewards scaling based on the delta of champion levels. The scaling is based on an S curve so that killing champions three levels and below provide negligible rewards, and kills three levels and above provide almost twice the experience of even level kills. * Pets should now properly respond to stop orders issued while selected. * In-game chat should no longer accept HTML tags, which were causing chat to exhibit strange behavior. * Fixed several Game Server issues that were occasionally causing crashes. * Fixed a bug where camera lock would sometime turn on while dead. * Fixed several issues with the Animation System, which should improve the visual quality of many abilities. * Fixed a bug that would show your champion under the "Assist" section in Death Recap in some cases. * Changed Death Recap to not report tower damage as champion damage (this will not affect Kill / Assist crediting). * Fixed several bugs with Death Recap that were causing stances to not report damage correctly. * Pressing the "Esc" key should unselect a controlled pet. * Buff stacks should show the stack count in the HUD now without having to mouse over them. * Fixed a bug that was causing /surrender fail for some users in some circumstances. zh:V1.0.0.75 Category:Patch notes